Halloween Event
The Halloween event is a short term update to the game that began on October 15th, 2011. The event adds a number of consumable items, masks, and rings to the game in a series of three adventures. The developers also took the opportunity to correct a number of bugs and make improvements to the overall game. New Loot & Consumables 'Pumpkin Mask' *Level 1 Helm *AC: +1 *+1 Max Health *Known Locations: **Trick or Trap (Normal/Hard/Heroic) 'Kobold Mask' *Level 1 Helm *REF: +1 *+3 Damage vs Kobolds *Known Locations: **Bones, Thugs and Sorcery (Normal/Hard/Heroic) 'Zombie Mask' *Level 1 Helm *WILL: +1 *+3 Damage vs Zombies *Known Locations **Bones, Thugs and Sorcery (Normal/Hard/Heroic) 'Ogre Mask' *Level 1 Helm *FORT: +1 *+3 Damage vs Ogres *Known Locations: **Bones, Thugs and Sorcery (Normal/Hard/Heroic) 'Skeletal Crossbow' *Level 3 Crossbow *Attack Bonus: +2 *Damage: 1-4 *Critical Hit Range: 17-20 *Critical Hit Damage Bonus: 5-20 *Known Locations: **Trick or Trap (Normal/Hard/Heroic) 'Trick or Treat Ring' *Level 10 Ring *Class restriction: Wizard, Cleric *+2 Spell Damage, When not Wounded *Known Locations **Monster Mash (Heroic) 'Full Moon Ring' *Level 10 Ring *Class Restriction: Fighter, Rogue *+2 Damage, When not Wounded *Known Locations: **Monster Mash (Normal/Heroic) 'Potion of Black Cat's Grace' *Consumable *+10 Thievery until the end of encounter *Buy Price: 7 AD/90 GP *Known Locations: **Tarmalune Trade House Unlisted Changes *Fighter's ability battle awareness now lasts for the entire adventure boosting the fighters initiative score by +10. *Energy replishment rate was changed to 20 minutes per energy point. It was later changed to 6 minutes per energy points. Official Patch Notes Something spooky has arrived in Neverwinter! ‘Tis the season of skeletons and zombies, curses and ghouls… well, more so than usual for the brave heroes of Neverwinter! Come celebrate with frightfully fun new items, edibles and adventures! *Gobble up a free Underdark Cookie , added to each player’s Chest of Wonders , which permanently increases one character’s maximum hit points! *Find and acquire other potently powerful potables and treats, including Zombie Juice , Potions of Black Cat’s Grace , Glyphs of Terror , and more! *Delve into new dungeons to claim rare and wondrous items, including wearable masks (who doesn’t want to be a kobold or an ogre for Halloween?), a Skeletal Crossbow , and high level rings! *Thwart a sinister Thayan plot in a new three-part adventure series! **Level 1: Bones, Thugs and Sorcery can be found in Neverwinter **Level 5: Trick or Trap can be found in the Ruins of Illefarn **Level 10: Monster Mash can be found in the Neverwinter Woods *Enjoy the sights and sounds of a seasonally revamped town hub, along with a variety of other game updates and improvements! *Share news (and rewards!) of your exploits with your Facebook friends! Neverwinter has never been as scary! New Features in this build: *Replaced hardware Fullscreen scaling implementation with software based scaling implementation. The game will look drastically clearer, but there may be performance issues. *Playing the game with any Graphics Quality option besides "Best" will use the old scaler. *Fullscreen mode is now resolution independent, meaning that the artwork will remain at a consistent size when going into fullscreen mode – but more of the screen may become visible. *Increased the size of Radial Menu buttons so that their artwork is a little bit more legible, while not intersecting with one another. Bug Fixes *The Bonus Room in the Big Bad Battleaxe adventure now has balanced loot. *The Cleric's "Bastion of Health" ability now lasts for the correct number of turns. *The "Goblin Forest" mouse-over text now appears correctly. *The "Neverwinter Wood" mouse-over text now appears correctly. *Imbalanced characters have been removed from the first adventure. *The loot obtained in the third room of the Behind the Falls adventure is now balanced. *The game no longer crashed after a lock-pick failure. *Players may now view newly created dungeons. *The player may now view the Help Menu while in Full Screen. *The title of the +2 Lifedrinker Short Sword now appears appropriately. *Adventures are no longer listed twice when mousing over their location. *Tutorial no longer breaks, which had caused players to lose access to the tutorial. *The game now installs correctly and will no longer fail to load. *Players are now forced to Windowed mode when sharing gifts. *Character resurrection when occupying the same square as a fallen enemy has been fixed. *Characters may now properly exit out of the Astral Diamonds purchase window in Firefox. *Errors in accepting items from Friends' walls have been addressed. *Players may now properly access the Dungeon Workshop. *Inability to access Neverdeath has been fixed *Fixed the crash bug that was triggered when you accepted an outdated active spectator request *Fixed the progression bug that was caused when a lootable chest dropped on the door tiles *Fixed the bug that while in full screen mode and prompting a FB msg. Previously the user got stuck and wasn’t shown that there was a prompt to select unless they exited out of Full screen mode. Now the user gets automatically put back into windowed mode when this occurs. Category:Halloween 2011